If an LED filament adopts an LED as a light source, as it has better lighting efficiency, it has wider and wider application.
A conventional LED bulb generally adopts more than two filaments, is connected in series after being welded with a wire, and emits light after being powered on. As to this LED bulb, as the filaments are independent from each other when produced, it has many welding points, costs much manpower, requires high proficiency of employees and needs higher productivity to be improved.